1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication devices and, more particularly, to wireless communications devices having a reconfigurable antenna.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, wireless communication devices have included a variety of software applications installed on them that allow them not only to make phone calls but also to send and receive text messages, browse the Internet, send and receive videophone calls, and so forth.
The “use state” of such communication devices varies depending on the type of activated application. For example, when placing a phone call, a user uses the communication device by pressing the device against his or her ear and mouth while holding the equipment with his or her hand. Further, when using a text message function or an Internet browsing function, the user manually operates an operation unit (e.g., an alphanumeric keypad) of the communication device while holding the device with his or her hand and viewing a display of the device.
During operation of the operation unit by the user, an antenna of the device may be covered by a hand of the user, for example. If the area provided with the antenna is covered by a hand, the resonant frequency of the antenna may be reduced and the antenna's performance may be detrimentally affected.
To prevent antenna performance from being adversely impacted depending on the device's use state, it has been proposed to provide a sensor for detecting contact by a human body portion (e.g., hand or head) and thereafter selecting an antenna from a plurality of antennas capable of providing improved antenna performance. However, the structure of such communication devices having a plurality of antennas is complex and costly.
Thus, a communication device capable of providing improved antenna performance without involving such complex structures is desired.